Winds of Change
by Silver Flyer
Summary: The flock is escaping and a new experiment stops them. What will happen when this experiment decides to help instead of hinder, and what will happen to the flock? please review
1. Chapter 1

SF-ok, this I my first fanfic so don't kill me. I would like some feedback though. I don't own maximum ride.

The wind felt wonderful on experiment 1's wings. Experiment 1 had 22ft jet-black wings with silver spots all over them, and hair to match. Her eyes were black with a little bit of silver dappled into them and her clothing was just black.

Suddenly the beeper on the watch beeped and experiment 1 sighed as she drifted down toward the place where she lived. Experiment 1 landed and was instantly ordered to put her wing armor back on as well as her other armor. Experiment 1 blinked and then put on her armor and was sent to patrol the holding rooms.

Experiment 1 went to the farthest one out first, this was the one that she had been held in, and checked the inhabitants. Near the end, experiment 1 peered into a group of cages and then leaped back as someone tried to attack her. Experiment 1 crouched down and peered into the cages. What she saw was six children crouched down near the end. Experiment 1 blinked and then stood up and carried on with her patrol. Later that night, she was on duty and she heard someone open some cages and she instantly moved to block the door.

Experiment 1 blinked as she realized that it was the group of children she had seen earlier. Experiment 1 saw one of the scientists with the children and she instantly aimed her weapon at the one who seemed to be leading them out: the scientist. The scientist stopped and then said something to one of the children and the child charged at experiment 1.

SF-well that's it so far. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

SF- this is only ch 2. keep reading and sending me reviews.

Experiment raised an eyebrow at the scientist and the scientist realized his mistake just as the child slammed into what felt like a wall of steel. The child jumped back up and ran back to the scientist who said

"Sorry guys… this is Experiment 1 and we won't be able to pass her very easily."

The youngest one spoke up and said

"She is curious about us but has been trained very well. She won't let us pass without a fight…a fight that we would lose."

The other children looked at her and then asked

"Why would we lose a battle against one human?"

Experiment 1 smiled and then asked

"What makes you think that I am _human_?"

One of the older looking children opened her mouth when the youngest said

"She is most definitely _not_ human…but what is she?"

The scientist said heavily

"She is the 1st experiment…of people with 2% of bird genes and 50% of great cat genes. She has jet-black wings with black armor attached to them. She has silver spots on her wings but they are covered with black armor at the moment. We won't get past her unless she lets us."

The oldest girl glared at experiment 1, said

"We'll see about this…"

And leaped into the air with 14ft wings extended wide. Experiment 1 blinked and then watched as the girl slammed headfirst into the armor and get slammed back behind her friends.

SF- if I don't get reviews then I won't continue…


	3. Chapter 3

SF-Here's the next chapter. enjoy

The girl struggled to her feet and spat

"That door is at least 22ft wide; she must have an unguarded spot there."

The scientist said

"Experiment 1 has wings in length of at least 22ft when spread apart. It's impossible to get out unless she lets us."

Experiment 1 jerked her head up as she heard doors slam and footsteps coming. Experiment 1 gritted her teeth at the probability of how much trouble she was about to cause and then shrugged out of her armor and then picked it up. All eyes were drawn to her wings as the silver spots were revealed and she said

"This way…Hurry."

Experiment 1 turned swiftly while folding her wings and started running toward the exit. Experiment 1 looked back once to see them following her as fast as they could. Experiment 1 opened the door and motioned them all out and then told them to take to the skies. The children lifted wobbly a few feet and then fell back down to earth. Experiment 1 cursed and then flung open her wings to give them a draft to fly on. Experiment 1 watched as they lifted into the air and then she grabbed the scientist and took to the skies as well. Experiment 1 cursed fluently as an alarm went off and she spat at the children

"Hurry!"

The oldest girl glared at Experiment 1 just as people on the ground opened fire. Experiment 1 gritted her teeth when she felt the sting of the bullets and then yelled

"Get out of range!"

The children struggled with the pain of being hit and then the youngest one suddenly started falling. Experiment one cursed as she veered downward toward the falling child and hit minimum downward speed. One of the people on the ground saw her veer downward and aimed his bullets at her bones. Experiment 1 grabbed the young girl and then hissed in pain as the bullets hit their mark. Experiment 1 zipped back up to the other fliers and tossed the young girl to one of the boys, Experiment 1 then tossed the scientist to the oldest girl and then turned and dived down. The children gasped as she slammed into maximum downward power and streaked toward the scientists on the ground. The scientists raced to get away from her point of landing and Experiment 1 hit transport power. Experiment 1 saw the hole open in front of her and she shot into it.

SF-that's it for this time. Come back again.


	4. Notice

This story is being rewritten. It's going to have changes, and I can't guarentee that everything currently in the story will be in the newer version. The name is also going to be changed, so just keep a lookout, okay? 


	5. Notice 2

Okay, going to post the new story after I post this, so I think I'll name the new one Shadow's Watch. Check it out.


End file.
